Christmas Tree
by Aochii
Summary: Pergilah ke pusat kota di malam natal dengan kekasihmu, ciumlah dia di depan pohon natal raksasa dan kalian akan selalu bersama.


**Christmas Tree**

**Aochii**

**Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

.

.

.

Lampu-lampu yang memancarkan gemerlapnya di malam hari bertengger di sepanjang jalan, di jendela-jendela pertokoan, dan bertengger dengan indahnya di sebuah pohon natal raksasa di tengah kota. Pohon natal yang ukurannya tak biasa itu dipenuhi dengan lampu yang gemerlap dan ornamen-ornamen yang terpasang memenuhi setiap jengkalnya, membuat pohon itu sendiri hampir kehilangan wujudnya aslinya.

Khusus malam ini toko-toko, cafe, dan departmen store buka sampai larut malam sambil menuggu hari berganti. Jalan-jalan yang tak luput dari hiasan khas merah-hijau ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan wajah bahagia. Ada yang membawa hadiah, makan malam dengan keluarga atau pergi terkecuali seorang pemuda dengan sepasang manik crimson yang selalu berkilat liar, serta surainya yang bergradasi merah-coklat. Ia memiliki nama Kagami Taiga dan kekasihnya pemuda mungil dengan sepasang manik, surai sejernih dan sebiru langit musim panas, yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya Oh.. Jangan lupakan wajah manisnya yang minim ekspresi itu kini terdapat semburat-semburat merah yang kentara di pipi putihnya sedang bergandengan tangan dan terpesona oleh pohon natal dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Biar kuceritakan kencan mereka pada kalian. Kencan ini dimulai dari gagasan si surai biru yang merengek kepda kekasihnya untuk di ajak berkencan pada malam natal. Kagami merespon rengekan si biru ini dengan wajah bodohnya. Bagaimana tidak, Kuroko Tetsuya yang cenderung pendiam merengek padanya minta di ajak berkencan pada malam natal, di balik wajah bodoh yang ia tampilkan sebenarnya pikiran dan hatinya sudah melayang membayangkan kencan mereka yang bisa dihitung dengan jari itu.

"Kagami-kun.. Ayo kita berkencan di malam natal," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

" ?" dengan wajah bodohnya dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya Kagami tidak menjawab ajakan Kuroko tetapi malah bertanya. Dan suatu tatapan mata yang termasuk langka diberikan Kuroko. Tatapan mata penuh semangat seperti saat ia memberikan pass mematikan pada cahayanya.

"Ya!" jawabnya cepat. "Aku ingin berkencan dengan mu di malam natal," sambungnya saat Kagami membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sambil bergeser mendekati Kagami yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah di apartementnya. "Baiklah.. aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 8 malam." ia mengusap surai biru dengan penuh kasih sayang dan ikut tersenyum saat Kuroko tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang membuat Kuroko sesemangat ini, yang jelas jika Kuroko senang Kagami pun akan senang, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat kekasihnya ini bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya 15 menit lebih awal dari jam yang dijanjikan Kagami untuk menjemputnya, yang jelas ia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa pemuda bersuari biru ini sangat menantikannya.

"Kuroko!" Kekasihnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, Kuroko berlari ke arah Kagami yang tampak di ujung jalan dan memanggill namanya.

Kagami melirik jam tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.10. "Gomenne.. Apa aku membuat mu menunggu? Kenapa kau tdk menunggu di dalam?" Melihat keadaan Kuroko dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan hidung memerah, Kuroko pasti sudah menunggunya diluar dari tadi di tengah udara yang dingin. Ia mengusap pipi Kuroko dengan lembut dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Ia bisa merasakan dingin tubuh Kuroko lewat kulitnya.

"Tidak apa Kagami-kun.. Aku memang ingin menunggu mu diluar."

"Di udara sedingin ini kau bisa sakit baka!" tersengar jelas suara Kagami yang berisi kekhawatiran melihat kelakuan keksaihnya ini.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi Kagami-kun, sekarang ayo kita pergi. Aku mau milkshake." Kuroko menarik lengan Kagami tanpa mengindahkan perkataanya, dan ocehan yang masih berlanjut beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan perumahan, berganti menjadi hiruk-pikuk pusat kota di malam natal. Surai bergradasi dan surai biru langit ini memandangi sesaknya jalanan lewat kaca jendela restoran cepat saji Maji Burger. Mereka duduk di tempat yang selalu sama, meja itu selalu kosong bahkan saat jam-jam ramai. Seperti memang disediakan khusus untuk mereka berdua. Kuroko meminum milkshakenya dengan antusias. Kagami memandangi Kuroko dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Makan malam mereka lebih dikuasai oleh kesunyian di antara mereka. Bahkan pemuda dengan manik crimson ini sudah menanggalkan bungkus burgernya yang ketiga dan ia sedang menggigit burger keempat

"Kagami-kun.." kegiatan dengan burger keempatnya terpotong oleh panggilan Kuroko. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Manik crimsonnya pun otomatis menangkap sosok biru yang jaraknya sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari wajahnya lebih tepatnya Kuroko memajukan badannya dan membuka mulutnya dengan bibir yang mengkilat basah karna vanilla milkshake yg ia minum. Disertai dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya yang putih dan mulus bak porselen itu.

Kagami terdiam sesaat kehabisan kata-kata dan berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah tadi ia kesulitan mengambil nafas. Pandangan kilat menyegarkan yang barusan disuguhkan Kuroko bisa membuat pemuda lain berbelok, dan menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tentang kenormalannya. Apalagi seorang Kagami Taiga yang memang sudah berbelok.

"Naa.. Kuroko.. tidak biskah kau tunjukan wajah mu yang barusan itu di apartemenku saja?" Pemuda dengan surai senada dengan manik crimsonnya ini sekarang senada juga dengan pipinya.

"Wajah apa Kagami-kun? Ku berhalusinasi," jawabnya mantap sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku-apa?! Tidak mungkin aku berhalusinasi. Kau barusan menunjukannya!"

"Kau berhalusinasi Kagami-kun." Kuroko mengulangi perkataanya menegaskan kata-katanya pada Kagami.

"Kuroko teme! Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan mu pulang ke rumah nanti!" Kagami menunduk agak frustasi, tidak pernah menang jika beradu mulut dengan Kuroko, dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah merekam wajah Kuroko itu di pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih ini menghabiskan kurang lebih 1 jam di Maji Burger, lalu mereka berjalalan-jalan serta membeli kado untuk anggota tim Seirin. Seperti orang-orang lain yang berlalu-lalang, mereka pergi ke pusat kota, dimana sebuah pohon natal raksasa berhiaskan dengan ornamen-ornamen dan lampu-lampu yang bergemerlap dengan indahnya. Kagami menggenggam tangan kecil Kuroko dan memasukan ke kantong jaketnya beserta tangannya. Dan yang digenggam pun diam dengan maniknya yang berbinar bahagia, serta semburat merah di pipinya, juga debaran jantung yang bahkan ia yakin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kagami dan Kuroko berdiri lumayan jauh dari pohon natal itu, tempat yang tidak terlalu dipadati orang-orang. Tangan besar dan kuat milik Kagami merengkuh tubuh kecil Kuroko ke dalam dekapannya. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Kuroko.

"K..kagami-kun?"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kagami menjawab panggilan Kuroko. Bukanny ia mengantuk atau mengabaikannya, ia hanya masih ingin menyesap harum vanilla-mint yang menguar dari tubuh Kuroko. "Kuroko.. sekarang jam berapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil ponsel di saku ku kalau kau memeluk ku seperti ini." Kagami menghela nafas mengasihani kebodohannya sendiri. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jam tangannya.

"1 menit lagi." Pemuda dengan manik crimson ini menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, dan mulai menghitung mundur dalam hatinya. Tangannya yang semula mendekap Kuroko kini memegang kedua pundaknya dan membalikan rubuh kecil itu menjadi menghadapnya.

"Ada ap "

"3, 2, 1."

'_24.00'_

Dengan berakhirnya hitungan mundur Kagami, ia menecup bibir peach mungil Kuroko dan menyesap rasa vanilla yang tertinggal.

"Merry Christmas," ujarnya bertepatan dengan kembang api yang memenuhi langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Baka.." hanya itulah kata yang dapat ia keluarkan karena 'hadiah' spesial dari Kagami yang membuat warna merah tercipta di pipi mulus Kuroko serta bibir yang mengerucut kesal. Berbalikan dengan pemilik manik crimson ini, ia memberikan cengiran lebar, merasa senang berhasil membuat keksihnya ini jengkel yang sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Ia tahu alasan di balik Kuroko yang sangat bersemangat dengan kencan mereka kali ini.

_Ketika malam natal tunggu lah jam menuju pukul 24.00, pada saat itulah cium kekasih mu di hadapan pohon natal raksasa, yang dihias dengan indahnya. Yang membawa kebahagiaan, persaan cinta kasih, dan menghalau kesedihan. Dan kalian akan terus bersama._

Sebuah legenda sederhana yang akhir-akhir ini sedang di nanti oleh pasangan-pasangan yang ada. Bahkan mampu membuat Kuroko mempercayainya.

"Argatou.." sepenggal kata lain akhirnya berhasil di ucapkan Kuroko.

Kagami menoleh dan mendapati tangan Kuroko sudah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, dan fokous sepasang maniknya tertuju pada pohon natal raksasa, serta butiran-butiran salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Kagami mendengus dan merasakan pipinya menghangat oleh semburat merah tipis melihat pemuda di sebelahnya ini sangat senang, walau hanya sepenggal kata, tetapi mengandung banyak arti.

_**Arigatou. **_

_**Soba ni iru kara.**_

.

.

.

.

_**Fin~**_

A/N :

Yuhuuu~ :'v ini fic pertama Aochii di fandom Kurobas maupun di fandom2 lainnya. Seharusnya ini fic fluff, yang entah fluffnya terasa apa nggak *woii! Saya mohon maaf sekali ini fic temanya natal tapi baru dipublish sekarang karna ide yang tidk mencukupi,dan juga dibuat untuk menambah fic fluff pairing tercinta, alhasil tercipta lah fanfic ini. Makasih buat Leonia Otaku, yang ngebantuin w terimakasih juga buat para readers, ak harap kalian suka dan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review XD

Don't forget to RnR. Ciao~


End file.
